


Сахар

by Violet_Stormblue



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue
Summary: Вокруг было слишком много удушающей ванили, перекрученной темноты и Себастьяна.Слишком много сахара.





	Сахар

**Author's Note:**

> А в целом, Сиэль — в очередной раз — довёл Себастьяна до белого каления... За что и был наказан.

— Себастьян! — задорно воскликнула Лиззи и, хлопнув в ладоши, прибавила: — Десерт выглядит просто чудесно! 

— Благодарю вас, миледи, — вежливо заметил дворецкий, продолжая расставлять тарелки. — Сегодня к чаю я решил подать классический лоскутный пирог. 

Сиэль нервно дёрнулся и поперхнулся воздухом, а затем бросил все силы на то, чтобы не завыть от досады: «Изворотливый гад! Он и здесь сумел выйти сухим из воды!»

— Себастьян готовит самые вкусные сладости в мире! — Элизабет обернулась, продолжая излучать восхищение, и склонила голову так, что игриво закачались золотые кудряшки. — Правда, Сиэль?

— Без сомнения, — уныло пробормотал он, после чего скривился, пытаясь выдать недовольную гримасу за дружелюбную улыбку.

А потом придирчиво взглянул на очередной шедевр Себастьяна и начал считать. 

На белом фарфоровом блюде лежали по два куска шоколадного, миндального, абрикосового торта и парочка неземных воздушных треугольничков Наполеона — всё, что заранее приготовил дворецкий. Они, обрамлённые тонкими завитушками молочного шоколада и блестящей карамельной паутинкой, составляли единое гармоничное целое, но Сиэль знал страшную правду...

Этот сомнительный десерт Себастьян придумал и подал лишь потому, что не досчитался нескольких кусков от каждого из вышеназванных творений. Настоящий лоскутный пирог Сиэль ел всего с месяц назад и выглядел он совершенно по-другому, а Лиззи, видимо, в этом не разбиралась, потому и приняла ерунду, которой щедро угостил её Себастьян, за чистую монету.

«Хотя, в этот раз я ему даже немного помог», — злорадно отметил граф, пристально наблюдая за тем, как безукоризненный дворецкий хлопочет над заварочным чайником.

Чуть ранее Сиэль — тайком — попробовал по кусочку от каждого из тортов, а то, что не было съедено, рачительный Себастьян, наверное, скормил слугам, после чего сказалась его вечная находчивость, и он составил из остатков эту идеальную на вид композицию. 

— Я думаю, никто не смог бы его превзойти, — уверенно заключила его невеста, получив вожделенный кусочек и бесповоротно переключив внимание на лакомство.

— Это было бы забавно, — Себастьян подал господину салфетку и шепнул так, чтобы не расслышала Лиззи. — Посмотреть на то, как «кто-нибудь» пытается меня переиграть.

А Сиэль ничего на это не ответил и, попытавшись испепелить дворецкого взглядом, просто выдернул белый накрахмаленный квадратик у Себастьяна из рук.

***

Их маленькая война продолжалась с тех самых пор, как юный граф нашёл новый способ вывести дворецкого из себя. 

Согласно контракту, Себастьян не мог причинить господину никакого вреда и Сиэль воспользовался данной лазейкой на полную катушку, когда неделю назад ему в голову пришла замечательная идея о том, чтобы влиться в ряды собственных слуг. Не в прямом смысле слова, конечно, поскольку вся грязная работа так и осталась на них. Он примкнул к ним, если так можно выразиться, в моральном отношении, поскольку они определённо были лучшими — и единственными — из тех людей, которым удавалось доводить демона до белого каления, но успешно оставаться при этом в живых.

Ведь в таком щекотливом деле никто не смог бы сравниться, например, с Мэйлин, планомерно разрушающей особняк и сметающей всё на пути, или Бардом, который мог изготовить смертельное оружие даже из картофелины, пробив ею же стену. А ещё был забывчивый, но жизнерадостный Финни, который заботливо, а главное регулярно опрыскивал растительность вокруг дома всяческой отравой, и господин Танака, круглые сутки пьющий чай и оставляющий Себастьяну горы немытых чашек, каждый вечер упорно вырастающих по всему дому. 

Таких примеров можно было бы привести сколько угодно, даже пальцев на руках не хватило бы, и все они были весьма действенными, неизменно заставляя Себастьяна терять терпение, чему, конечно же, не мог не обрадоваться его своенравный господин. 

Поэтому граф и был с прислугой заодно. Вот только способы предпочитал другие. 

Сиэль действовал тихо, почти незаметно и необыкновенно вкусно. 

Он пробирался в кухню — чаще всего ночью — после чего начиналось самое интересное и в готовых десертах, заранее приготовленных неутомимым Себастьяном, появлялись значительные изъяны. Ломтик пропадал здесь, кусочек исчезал там, на пирогах с хрустом трескалась корочка, и невозможно было досчитаться ни конфет, ни мармелада, ни печенья. 

Сиэль, вооружившись десертной вилкой, азартно отправлял сладости в рот совсем в не положенное для этого время, а потом наблюдал за реакцией Себастьяна, которому приходилось всячески изворачиваться для того, чтобы преподнести господину те же самые вкусности, о которых было заявлено ранее, но в целости и сохранности. 

Что самое интересное, Себастьяну удавалось и это. 

Сиэль тщательно рассматривал пирожные, рулеты и фруктовые корзиночки, которые подавались к полдникам и которыми чуть раньше уже угощался он сам, на предмет изменений, но не мог найти в них ни одного недостатка. Как Себастьян снова делал их свежими и привлекательными, оставалось для Сиэля большой загадкой, а дворецкий всегда был молчалив, совершенно невозмутим и только мило улыбался в ответ. 

Как бы ненавязчиво намекая на то, что всё знает, в то время как господин усиленно делал вид, что не знает ровным счётом ничего. 

И безмолвная игра продолжалась всего по одной причине...

До сих пор не было ясно, кто из двоих победит. 

***

Лиззи уехала сразу после чаепития, чуть не задушив его в объятиях на прощание, и когда карета лениво тронулась с места, Сиэль позволил себе расслабиться. Направляясь в кабинет, он подумал о том, что сегодня ночью можно будет продолжить развлечение, которое пришлось ему по нраву и пока не надоело. 

А полчаса спустя в комнату заглянул Себастьян, чтобы ознакомить графа с блюдами, которые составляли сегодняшний ужин. 

— Сойдёт, — одобрил Сиэль и оставил размашистую подпись на отчёте с лондонского филиала фабрики игрушек. — А что к вечернему чаю? 

— Пирог с патокой и...

— Я имел в виду, к завтрашнему чаю, — уточнил он, складывая бумаги в стопочку. 

— Пудинг с красной смородиной и заварным кремом, — не повёл даже бровью Себастьян.

— Хорошо, — милостиво изрёк Сиэль и махнул рукой, отпуская ставшего серьёзным дворецкого, поскольку из коридора послышались оглушительные крики, стук и грохот.

Разборки со слугами Сиэля не заинтересовали, поскольку ум занимали абсолютно другие вещи. 

Пудинг — это была великолепная и просто восхитительная идея. 

Ведь он был очень вкусный и — что оказалось немаловажным — всегда подавался целиком. 

Это значило, что можно отщипнуть кусочек или полакомиться украшениями, а ещё лучше будет проделать в нём громадную дыру и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Сиэль ухмыльнулся, подумав о том, что с лёгкостью выиграет этот раунд, оставив Себастьяну очередной неприятный сюрприз, и залихватски погрузился в бумаги, испещрённые таблицами и столбиками цифр. 

***

Он весьма правдоподобно зевнул, пока Себастьян колдовал над одеялом, расправляя последние складки, и повернулся на бок, прикрывая глаза.

— Доброй ночи, — благодушно пожелал Себастьян, получив в награду приглушённое фырканье, и мигом покинул господина, плотно затворив дверь.

В комнате оказалось нестерпимо жарко — дворецкий явно перестарался, растапливая камин, и заснуть — если бы Сиэль действительно собрался это сделать — было бы просто невозможно. Он немного поворочался, пытаясь выпутаться из нагревшихся простыней, раздражённо скинул подушку на пол и открыл глаза. 

Когда он украдкой вышел из спальни, в доме было, как никогда, тихо. 

Сиэль мышкой прокрался по коридору, а затем спустился по лестнице и немного побродил по нижнему этажу, пока не оказался у заманчиво приоткрытой двери.

В кухне было темно, и только случайные лучи лунного света, падавшие из небольшого окна, немного рассеивали непроглядность.

А на столе уже стоял пудинг, щедро украшенный кремом, ягодами и взбитыми сливками. 

Сиэль привычно открыл нужный ящик, и столовое серебро породило стылый отблеск, слегка резанувший по глазам. После чего граф подтянул к себе блюдо и радостно оставил в самом центре невысокого холмика глубокую вмятину. 

— Милорд, разве я не говорил вам, что таскать еду нехорошо? 

Он не донёс ложку до рта. 

Рука дрогнула, и заварная розочка шлёпнулась на пол, превратившись в бесформенный комок.

Его застали врасплох, и всё было кончено. 

Сиэль снова — в очередной раз — проиграл Себастьяну. 

Непроницаемый силуэт, застывший в дверном проёме, изогнулся и медленно двинулся вперёд, выхватывая куски бледного света и заменяя их вязкой темнотой. Воздух пронзительно зашипел и заколыхался, а затем изменился до неузнаваемости — обрывки чёрных лент плотно окутали мрачного Себастьяна. 

— Детям вредно есть столько сладкого. Особенно на ночь. Или, — дворецкий отстранённо погладил подбородок и опасно улыбнулся. — Особенно ночью. 

Сиэль шумно выдохнул, совсем не зная, чего ожидать, а после сам загнал себя в ловушку, отступив на несколько шагов и оказавшись в пыльном углу.

— Но вы же неисправимы. — Лицо Себастьяна утопало в густой тени, но Сиэль мог поклясться, что дворецкий даже сейчас укоризненно закатил глаза. — Ну и что прикажете делать? Съесть десерт вместо вас? А может просто не мучиться... 

— И съесть вас? 

Заключил он — ленты громко зашуршали и всколыхнулись, метнувшись к смертельно испуганному графу, который ощутил, что ноги уже не касаются прохладного пола. Сиэля сдавило со всех сторон, и он закачался перед задумчивым Себастьяном, выражение лица которого мальчику совершенно не понравилось. 

Дворецкий явно его оценивал. 

Размытая полоска изучающе скользнула Сиэлю по щеке, отчего тот затаил дыхание, до последнего надеясь на то, что игры — так нелепо, быстро и страшно, — не заканчиваются. По крайней мере, не должны таким образом завершаться, ведь демоны не разрывают контракты из-за такой ерунды? 

— Что меня ждёт? — с трудом прошептал он.

— Сахар, — уронил Себастьян и дёрнул вверх его подбородок.

После чего выгнул бровь и произнёс:

— Очень много сахара.

***

— Себ... Себастьян... — застонал Сиэль, почти до крови прикусив губу. — Я так больше не могу...

Воздуха не хватило и ему пришлось опереться о стол в надежде на то, что станет легче. Необъятное всепоглощающее чувство мгновенно растеклось по всему телу, путая мысли, как мелкие камешки на морском берегу, и от этого закружилась голова. 

— Вы слишком стремительны, — от приторных слов, ветерком коснувшихся шеи, Сиэль почувствовал, как выступил предательский румянец. — Так не возникнет никакого удовольствия от процесса. 

— Закрой... рот... — тяжко проговорил он, поскольку на большее его не хватило.

По лбу скатилась капелька пота, но Себастьян ловко смахнул её в сторону, плавно очертив висок. 

— Как только вы перестанете волноваться, — Сиэль услышал тихий медовый голос и у него мелко задрожали коленки. — Всё будет происходить нежно и неторопливо.

— Как и должно быть, — закончил дворецкий, а юный граф сомкнул веки, чувствуя, что ещё немного и всё будет кончено. 

Это казалось невыносимым. 

Вокруг было слишком много удушающей ванили, перекрученной темноты и Себастьяна. 

Слишком много сахара. 

И Сиэль сдался. 

— Вот, — удовлетворённо отметил Себастьян, мягко поглаживая господина по руке, когда тот послушно замедлил движение. — Так уже полегче, не правда ли?

Себастьян бессовестно врал. Он лгал о том, что никогда не лжёт, поскольку Сиэлю не становилось лучше. Наоборот, нечто огромное разрасталось внутри, требуя немедленного выхода. А через несколько мгновений он всё-таки не выдержал... 

И с губ сорвался отчаянный крик. 

***

— Какого чёрта я опять леплю этот дурацкий торт посреди ночи?!

Долго сдерживаемый гнев вырвался наружу и Сиэль яростно отшвырнул венчик в сторону. После чего оглянулся, пытаясь прожечь Себастьяна взглядом, но успешно проделать данный манёвр не сумел.

— Видимо потому, что ваш первый «шедевр» (который мы отправили в мусорную корзину) вышел просто отвратительным, и я понадеялся на то, что вторая попытка окажется более удачной, — сухо пояснил Себастьян, поправляя очки, и наставительно продолжил: — Вам, прежде чем так неразумно портить десерты, было бы неплохо узнать, как их обычно готовят и сколько времени, сил, а также труда на это уходит.

Настырный Себастьян, включивший режим учителя, глядел на него сверху вниз, явно решив поиздеваться над господином, который не сумел достать до столешницы и громко скрипел зубами от плохо сдерживаемой злости, позорно вскарабкавшись на табуреточку. 

— И теперь можно взбивать интенсивней, а то мы и к утру не закончим, — вернул его в суровую реальность Себастьян, несмотря на то, что Сиэль и так с трудом переживал этот кошмар, чувствуя, что скоро от непомерных усилий отвалятся руки.

Тесто оказалось тяжёлым, неподатливым, чрезвычайно липким и совершенно невыносимым. 

По идее, оно должно было находиться в миске и в ней же спокойно переносить мучения, но будущая шарлотка оказалась умнее, хитрее и изворотливее Цепного Пса Королевы, так как успела обмазать графа с ног до головы, а также заляпать плиту, пол и окно. Незапятнанным остался исключительно Себастьян, который проворно уворачивался от якобы случайных поползновений господина, постоянно норовившего отправить комковатые снаряды в полёт и вполне осознанно выбравшего в качестве главной мишени своего незаурядного дворецкого. 

Сиэль вздохнул, поскольку не знал, что нужно предпринять для того, чтобы быстрее закончить собственные страдания.

Ведь Себастьян, которому пришло в голову таким нетривиальным образом наказать его за проступок, вполне мог выдумать что-нибудь и похуже. Например, заняться варкой варенья, которого с лихвой должно хватить на три зимы вперёд, или приготовлением сложнейших французских десертов. Причём, если первый вариант был ещё ничего и его можно было пережить, то от второго приглаженные волосы вставали дыбом и хотелось малодушно свалиться в обморок.

— Себастьян, — спорить было бесполезно, и притихший Сиэль произнёс. — Я всё понял.

Он решил схитрить, притворившись, что поддался, лишь бы скорее отмыться и отправиться спать, а не возиться с этим ужасным, наверняка, несъедобным десертом, который, как всё больше подозревал Сиэль, он и увидит за следующим чаепитием. 

— Нет, не поняли. 

В кухню ворвался сквозняк, и в безразличном голосе Себастьяна эхом отозвался лёд. 

— Или мы заканчиваем готовить этот пирог прямо сейчас или можем перейти...

Сиэль даже не успел пискнуть, как ему зажали рукой рот. 

— К наказаниям поинтересней. 

Другой рукой Себастьян, как бабочку, смял его ладонь, а потом вывернул её внутренней стороной к себе и томительно провёл по коже большим пальцем, взвихрив кровь юного графа до предела. Он прикоснулся к нему так, как никогда раньше, и своими действиями проделал с Сиэлем нечто настолько странное, что мальчик — хмурый, грубый, раздражительный, — стал эфемерным, воздушным и почти неуловимым.

Сиэль обернулся легчайшим облаком сахарной ваты.

А потом Себастьян превратил его в горячий сироп.

Тонкие пальцы, за которыми невозможно было угнаться, бегло промчались по лицу Сиэля, и на пол слетела повязка. Развязавшийся шёлковый шнурок змейкой ускользнул во мрак, растворившись в ночи, и погасла последняя свечка. Играючи взметнулась прядка волос, а сладкий шёпот, родив его имя, обжёг ухо. Дыхание порвалось, как натянутая струна, и показалось, что вокруг колышется, шумит, шелестит бесконечное море чёрных перьев. 

На отяжелевшие плечи легла кромешная темнота и приняла его в свои объятия. 

И он с трудом удержался на ногах, когда она потянула его за собой. 

Сиэль повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Себастьяном, и они столкнулись, окончательно погрязнув в черноте, где мерцающие багровые водовороты неспешно раскручивались в изменившихся глазах демона, и больше не существовало ничего, кроме неизвестности. Он замер в ожидании, и Себастьян аккуратно коснулся пальцем его губ, а затем наклонился и... 

Отбросил руки в стороны, вернув графа на землю. 

И тот остолбенел, глупо уставившись на столешницу, заляпанную тестом.

— Ты что?! — покачнулся Сиэль, как только его отпустили, поскольку с ним продолжало твориться, воистину, непостижимое. 

Мгновением раньше он чуть не умер, почти задохнувшись от ужаса или всё же... восторга? 

Определиться с этим он не смог, но приливная волна прошлась по всему телу, и он почти захлебнулся от этих необыкновенных ощущений. Происходящее было слишком похоже на то, будто его окатили горячей водой после того, как он сильно замёрз на пронизывающем ветру. 

А потом всё это забрали.

Вспыхнул ослепительный свет, Сиэль услышал тонкий рваный смешок — последний отголосок того, что чуть было не произошло, и эйфорию как рукой сняло. 

— Я убрал тесто с вашей руки, — мягко разъяснил Себастьян, сменив гнев на милость. 

Он надолго замолчал, будто ждал от Сиэля определённой реакции, но поскольку граф больше не проявил никаких эмоций, выразительно добавил: 

— И лица. 

— Я ещё немного... помешаю, — как во сне, пролепетал Сиэль, окончательно выбрав один из двух предложенных вариантов, и снова — негнущимися, ставшими непослушными и чужими пальцами, — подтянул к себе миску.

— То-то же, — довольно заметил Себастьян и — как ни в чём не бывало — перевернул страницу. — Итак, в кулинарной книге сказано, что после того, как мы... 

Пока дворецкий, вернувшись к делу, зачитывал рецепт яблочного пирога, Сиэль зачарованно смотрел на круги, возникающие на гладкой бежевой поверхности, слабо пахнущей корицей.

Себастьян словно помахал перед ним кусочком сахара и даже позволил немного попробовать его на вкус, а потом ловко спрятал манящий кубик в карман, после чего стремительно растворился с ним во тьме, не оставив Сиэлю ничего, кроме поразительно холодной пустоты. 

Показав, что сахар бывает разным. 

Волнующим, притягательным и прекрасным, но в то же время глубоким, таинственным и мрачным. 

И Сиэль не был до конца уверен в том, куда сейчас склонилась чаша весов. 

Ведь в глубине души, на свой страх и риск...

Он вновь захотел чего-то столь же пугающего, но невероятно сладкого.


End file.
